


babysitter

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 19-Year-Old Harry Styles, Angst?, Babysitter Harry, Bottom Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, Shy Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Summary: louis' parents are out of town for three weeks and guess who will be his babysitter...or16-year-old louis tomlinson,shy and introverted, meets 19-year-old harry styles, kind and extroverted, in his kitchen for the first time ever. louis, shy as ever and harry, chatty as ever. how is that ever going to work out?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	babysitter

“LOUIS! Come down here please” Louis’ mum, Jay, called. 

“One sec mum, I’ll be down in a bit”

When Louis came to the foot of the staircase, he was met with three pairs of eyes. His mum’s, his dad’s and… a boy who he didn’t know.

“Umm, h-hi” Louis carefully reached out his hand to shake the older lad’s hand. “Louis” He gave the boy a nod and a shy smile. 

“I’m Harry. Nice to meet you, Louis” Harry returned the gesture reaching his hand out shaking Louis’ hand firmly.

“So, Louis, I will be your babysitter now for the next three weeks while your parents are out of town, if that’s okay with you”

Louis sent his mum a quick glare before making eye contact with Harry again. “Umm, yeah. That’s fine. Will it also be, umm, today? Because they’re going today and, umm, yeah...” He shyly asked. You see, Louis has major trust issues which often affects his relationship with others. It also makes him a very shy fella when you first meet him, but with time he will become a very open and vulnerable boy. 

“Yes, since they’re leaving in an hour I will be here and also live here while they’re away, if that’s also okay with you?”

“Oh, yeah, umm, okay”

\---------- 

Louis and Harry were sitting in the living room watching TV. Neither of them actually looking at it. They both had their faces buried in the screen of their phones. Louis on Twitter and Harry on Tinder. Louis’ phone began to go off several times, indicating that he was getting a lot of notifications. Harry noticed the change in Louis’ features. Louis now looked sad, maybe even hurt. He was about to say something when Louis abruptly stood up running up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself at the bed burying his face in one of his many pillows. He screamed his lungs out hoping Harry wouldn’t hear him.

Meanwhile, Harry was downstairs utterly confused, not knowing what to do. He heard Louis’ muffled screams and decided he would try to comfort the boy. He went upstairs and stood outside Louis’ door for a little while before knocking gently.

“Louis? Are you okay in there? Is it okay if I come in?” He heard a quiet yes before opening the door, revealing a Louis with bloodshot eyes brimming with tears. “Oh, Louis. What the hell happened? Are you okay buddy?” Harry said reaching out to grab Louis’ shoulders. Louis usually didn’t let people touch him, not even his own mother, but this was different in some way. He felt something. Something he had never felt before. It was like electricity shot through him making him stand there completely paralyzed. His mind was standing still, not as much as a single thought went through his head. He didn’t know what that feeling was since he had not felt it before. 

Eventually Harry let go of his shoulders and guided him to the bed, sitting down slowly. Jay had told Harry before they left that Louis was very difficult when it came to people. That he didn’t like to be touched and looked directly in the eyes. The fact that Louis let him touch his shoulder was a big deal to Harry. It made him feel special in some way. He felt like he could maybe make an impact on Louis. Maybe get Louis to trust him enough to talk about stuff. So far it had been very awkward and uncomfortable. They had been sitting on the same couch for an hour without exchanging one single word to each other. To Louis it wasn’t a problem, but for a social butterfly like Harry, it was a huge deal. It had made him feel like Louis didn’t like him without even having a real conversation with him first. It felt like Louis had judged him already the second they met. But when Louis let him touch his shoulder, he gained a little bit of hope. 

“What happened, Louis? Are you okay?” 

Louis froze immediately, now realizing that Harry had touched him. He got very anxious and ended up having an anxiety attack. His breath hitched and shortened, and he couldn’t sit still. Slowly tears began rolling down his cheeks. Harry reached out a hand trying to comfort the boy beside him, but that only resulted in Louis jumping away and running out his bedroom door, leaving behind an utterly confused Harry who thought he had done something wrong.

20 minutes passed by and Harry could hear Louis unlock the bathroom door that he had hid behind. He walked into the living room with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. Harry let out a heavy sigh not even bothering to try and talk to the boy. He knew nothing good would come of it. 

Louis went into the kitchen grabbing a pre-made sandwich from the fridge. Louis’ mum always had sandwiches made for when he was hungry. 

When Louis had finished his sandwich, he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry didn’t say anything, afraid to scare the boy away.

“Sorry” Louis said in a fragile voice. Harry just wanted to give the boy a hug to make him feel better, but he knew he couldn’t. Louis would just run away again, and Harry most certainly did not want that to happen. Louis didn’t make eye contact with Harry, but he could feel the older lad’s eyes on him from across the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Harry dared to ask anyway. Louis only responded with a small nod not even looking up. He just fiddled with his fingers in his lap, staring at them. His mind began to race. ‘What was that feeling?’ was one of the many questions that ran through his head in a few seconds. He abruptly got up without a word and walked over in front of Harry, still not looking at him. He kept his eyes on his feet while extending a hand, reaching out to touch Harry’s knee. ‘I just want to feel it again’ was the only excuse his mind would allow him to come up with. 

“I just… I’m sorry” Louis said while shaking his head and quickly pulling his hand away at the slight touch of Harry’s knee. 

“No, no, no. Don’t be sorry, Louis. I’m here for you. You can talk to me whenever you’re ready, yeah?”

With a thoughtful expression, Louis turned on his heel and walked to the stairs. He went up to his room to get his laptop with touch screen. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Louis plopped down on the couch after getting his laptop. He opened it and found his pen. ‘How will I make this perfect?’ he asked himself not expecting himself to actually come up with a good answer. He was going to draw Harry.


End file.
